


antagonist

by springblues



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Angst, Just a short drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, and will never be beta readed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springblues/pseuds/springblues
Summary: this been rotting in my draft for half a year for what honestly? i dont know. this is really bad. maybe because its a scene i cut off from a long fanfiction i wrote back then. lol. please just turn back and dont waste your time.
Relationships: Koo Jungmo/Park Serim, Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Kudos: 11





	antagonist

**Author's Note:**

> this been rotting in my draft for half a year for what honestly? i dont know. this is really bad. maybe because its a scene i cut off from a long fanfiction i wrote back then. lol. please just turn back and dont waste your time.

woobin smiled when he saw serim sitting down next to the swimming pool, his legs in the water. the moonlight was shining right on him, as if it was giving him the spotlight, showing that he is the main character.

and it was true, woobin too, thought that serim is the main character.

serim is perfect, wouldn’t be swaying woobin’s heart if he isn’t, right? woobin is quite a picky, crazy picky, even when it’s about the people that he let to be around him. serim is what woobin described as flawless, there is nothing about serim that he didn’t like.

serim is the typical good guy in dramas, he is handsome, kind, smart and rich. too good to be true, too fictional to be a real person in his chaotic world. woobin can’t help, but to fall. 

he fell so hard, that let his guard down, forgetting the barrier he built so high, to protect himself from the people that could hurt him.

“serim,” he called, and serim turned to him, waving.

“woobin, hey,” serim gave him a smile.

  
  
“what are you doing?”

“i’m just thinking about a few stuff,” serim confessed. woobin’s eyebrows furrowed when serim looked away, and he swore he knew that something is wrong, just by the glint of serim’s eyes. "how will you feel...if someone you love, like someone you dislike?" serim suddenly asked, as he moved his legs inside the water, drops splashing everywhere as he did so. 

"hurm?" serim looked up, assuming that woobin don't understand. a weak smile bloomed over his face, as he reached for woobin’s hand and pull him to sit beside him.

"let me give you a situation. what if you see someone you love, kiss someone that you really dislike? what will you do?" woobin was perplexed, not expecting such an example. “or maybe someone you hate? i don’t know, i don’t think my seo woobin is capable of hating anyone. he is an angel.”

serim turned to him again, staring straight into his eyes, and woobin noticed how his smile turned sweeter. he huffed, shaking his head. 

“what are you saying? i’m not that nice.”

“you are really nice to me though,” serim rested his head on woobin’s shoulder. “answer me.”

"i don't know," woobin answered, looking up to the sky as he tried to gather his thoughts to give serim a better answer. “kissing doesn't mean they love each othis."

"oh," serim look away too, watching their reflection in the water.

"but i think it depends on the person."

"what do you mean?"

"if that person said they love me too, i would feel really betrayed. but if i think that person doesn't love me, i will let it pass, because i'm nothing in their life. i have no power over their feelings.”

"won't it hurt if you don't say anything about it?"

"it hurts, but even if i say something, will anything change?" 

  
  
  
  
  


their conversation last night flashes hard and clear in woobin's mind. he freezes. now that it’s happening, what should he do?

when he thought of finding serim, woobin doesn’t expect to find serim kissing jungmo at the hidden corner near the main hallway. now that he realises it all, other than serim, he hasn't seen jungmo at the party either. he should have connected the dots earlier—but now it’s way too late, he has seen everything. 

_ “what if you see someone you love, kiss someone you dislike?” _

rather than saying he dislikes jungmo, he hates him—no, fuck it. woobin absolutely despised him now.

but then again, will anything change if he does something right now? 

yes. serim will hates him. god, allen had hinted to him so many times about serim's real feeling towards jungmo. they love each othis. that's what everyone see, but woobin keep denying it. 

after all...it's his fault, right? for being stupid, for being so fucking dense yet confident.

woobin watches how jungmo is hugging serim, so tight, whispering words woobin couldn’t hear. that should be him, he should be the one in serim’s hug. yet why……..why is jungmo taking his place?

woobin bites his lower lip, before he walks away, clenching his fist tightly. 

_ kissing doesn't mean they love each other.  _

he forgets his own words, not noticing serim’s gaze directed to his back as he leaves the scene.


End file.
